A small cell may be a small or low-powered base station used to connect client devices (e.g., smart phones, computers, etc.) to an operator network. The small cell may be provided in a house, an office, or the like and connect to the operator network via a wired connection (e.g., cable, digital subscriber line (DSL), a T1 line, etc.). The small cell may communicate with the client devices wirelessly. Accordingly, client devices may connect to the operator network via the small cell rather than traditional macro base stations.